Sayonara : A promise
by Kai Isolated
Summary: Every beginning has an ending. Everything that come will go. Christmas Bowl has finally ended and someone is saying goodbye to a certain someone. HiruxMamo. //In reconstruction//
1. As it Began to Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or what so ever. (I do wish I own Hiruma, though) **

**

* * *

**

**The Christmas Bowl had ended and someone's saying goodbye?!**

**I've edited, since I sensed like there's something wrong. TQ! **

"Sayonara - A Promise" 

Chapter 1 – As it Began to Snow 

Hiruma Yoichi, a.k.a The Spawn of Devil (or maybe Satan himself), as anyone who had fallen in his hands may have known, had been the one tormenting Deimon High School. Those pair of elf ears and abnormally sharp piercing teeth contributes to his devilish manner. He had favour in firearms, using them as his weapon of choice in his dark deeds, and having a talent of taking out any of that machinery anywhere, anytime. And last but not least, not to forget his scary 'little black book' that he shifts safely in his pocket.

Even for Anezaki Mamori, she always thought Hiruma as 'trouble'. Even the disciplinary committee can't do anything about his dark, raging empire. He is no ordinary man. He's a _devil._ So when Sena 'willingly' entered the America Football Club, she decided to take action… And she ended up joining the team. Without knowing it, she fell for Hiruma's trap, but somehow it works sort of like mutualism, since both party got advantage of the situation. She got to take care of Sena, and he got her working for him. End of story.

And after a while she joined the club, she began to know his true colour. He tried hard to shadow himself, but to her he's revealing himself even more. He's exposing his inner feelings to her even when he tries not to. How he burden everything on his shoulders, how he dare not to trust anyone, how he really felt deeply under that devilish appearance, how he bared everything alone… she saw through them all.

And that devil mask starts to crack and break, piece by piece, falling into her hands

And on the day after everything ends, she happened to know more of him.

* * *

The fall tournament has ended. The winner of Christmas Bowl had emerged. And it is the end of the year of their last playoff for the fall tournament in history of high school for the 3 founder of Devil Bats. The long wait and hardship was worth it. Even Hiruma have to admit, it was the greatest memory of their life. Its where the promise of three people came to a closure. 

It was on the rooftops of Deimon High School building that she found him, staring towards the sky, eyes half-open, with his face showing his usual cold, devil look. There was sign of snowing soon. The cloud was crumbling together, shoving off the sun. The wind too decided to play a role in the act. It danced blissfully in the air. It was a cool, quiet day.

Like always, he had his hand is in his trousers pockets. The edges of his dark long jacket blew along following the flow of the wind. Some strands of his spiky blonde hair also seemed to follow the rhythm. Ignoring the approaching Mamori, he continued to stare towards the sky, or maybe towards the future.

It was weird to find him here, as he always hangs out in the clubhouse, or out somewhere finding a new prey. Yet, it's even weirder to find him staring blankly at the sky, instead of staring in front of the screen of his VAIO laptop. Glancing downwards, she could see the members of the club started to gather around at the clubhouse. She happened to see Sena and Monta, arriving after Kurita and Komusubi. Both brought handful of bags filled with junk foods and soft drinks.

It has ended for Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi. And even Yukimitsu too. According to Deimon High School rules, there will be no participation in extra curricular activities for the 3rd years after summer. Though they can still play for the spring tournament next year, what matters is the Christmas Bowl. And their last shot at it has ended. Along with the rest of others, she too doesn't want this to end.

But then everything that begun has to come to an end.

Only that she thought it's not yet the time

"Hiruma-kun…"

There were 2 or 3 seconds of silence until Hiruma brought his vision downwards, and then turned his head slightly, looking at her from the corner of his sharp eyes.

"I was wondering…." She began, but seemed to be lost in her own words.

He did not speak nor moved

"Umm... I was wondering why you haven't negotiated with the principal about the rule of playing sports in 3rd year…"

Hiruma's eyes seemed to widened a bit, and then there was his devilish grin on his face

"Hah! Did I happen to hear _you_ asking me to blackmail the damn principal?! That was extraordinary!" his grin getting wider, showing his pointy teeth.

Mamori can feel her face getting red. "Wha… what?! I didn't ask you to blackmail him! I said N.E.G.O.T.I.A.T.E!" She could feel herself raising her voice.

Usually the battle between the mop and the machine gun might happen right about now, but since she doesn't have a mop or broom nearby… and he didn't seemed to be holding his machine gun, so there was no fight.

_He's not holding a gun? _

There she sees another weird incident - Hiruma without his firearms,

But then he may have hidden them somewhere, since he can pull anything out of anything.

She was about to continue babbling, when she saw his grin again.

No. It was a smile.

Okay, this IS a shocking experience as the devil himself had only managed to produce a grin before, the only thing he can do that is quite close to a warm smile. (Excluding the time when he tried to trick Sena and Monta into shaking hands with him during the School Annual Festival)

Anyway, that suspicious smile could be him planning an evil scheme. Since he had nothing else to do, maybe he could conquer the world? Yeah, right.

Somehow, through her eyes right now, she did not saw the blackmailing devil but all she saw was an ordinary boy - a boy that had gone through a harsh battle, and survived. A smile appeared on her face. The mask has fallen off completely and the ordinary Hiruma Yoichi is standing in front of her, lost in thought. She was going to left him with his thought when he called her.

"Hey, damn manager"

As a sign of reflex, she quickly turned her back, filled with annoyance due to that nickname. She was about to open her mouth to say 'stop calling me that!' when she saw his face.

She stood still as those pair of deep green eyes stared directly into her eyes. His face was serious, the warm smile that she saw moments ago was gone and it looked as if he was sad at the same time. The mix-combination of emotions made it hard to tell which one is which. There was a short pause, but yet he didn't look away, and remained that meaningful stare on her.

"I'm leaving."

Then at that moment, it began to snow.

* * *

Author's note: 

This is the 1st time I'm writing a fanfic, since I'm used drawing them… he he! Hope you like it!

Since I'm living in a country that doesn't snow, I can't describe quite well how it is when it's about to snow.

Okay, I didn't state who won the Christmas Bowl, since I don't know. So it sounded like devil bats won, but not. (Okay, even I'm confused)

Anyway, thank you for reading! Pls review!

Chapter 2 is coming up soon (since I'm in a holiday right now. Ya-ha!)


	2. Farewell

**THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! IT GAVE ME SPIRIT TO MOVE ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer; Again, I could only wish I own Eyeshield 21, especially Hiruma T.T **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**Sayonara - A Promise" 

Chapter 2: Farewell 

Sprinkle of snowflakes started to fall from the unreachable sky. Pure white as any snow could be. The wind had increased a little speed in its rhythm. Though this looked as beautiful as any other winter, maybe more, the two people on the rooftop had not seemed to bother with the sudden chill when the temperature dropped along with the white snow.

Her pair of blue eyes stared at his pair of green eyes in disbelief. Did she hear him right?

"Leave?" she responded.

He turned back to his original position. His stare escaped hers and back to the snowing sky. A small drop of snow fell on his forehead, and he didn't even bother to wipe it away. His eyes narrowed a bit as he gave a faint smile. Amazingly, she seemed to see through the back of his head and saw his smile. This time it was clear, this time that thin line had curled into a sad smile.

"A promise." he muttered, coldly.

"A promise?" she imitated, only in question form. She laid a hand at the side of her face. Resisting the wind blowing at her hair; she slid a couple of strands of brown hair behind her ears, preventing them from covering her vision.

He seemed to hesitate whether to finish what he did not intend to start. He had never intentionally wanted her to know, and here he is, struggling for words. Why did he bother to open his damn mouth in the first place? He kept silent for a couple of seconds. Eyes still fixed at the snowy sky.

Somehow, he had the urge to let her know.

She noticed the hesitation on him and decided to step back from the conversation.

He had interrupted before she can say another word,

"There's… something that need to be settled. Christmas Bowl is over, there's no more reason for me to keep fighting."

Though most of his words made no perfect sense to her, she knew she shouldn't even make an attempt to even understand them.

_If needed, they will be time that he'll tell._

He thought that she will start firing limitless questions at him, but there was none. _Not a single word came from her. _Realizing that she made no move to know more of this, he sighed quietly inside himself, relief that he doesn't need to talk about it. Even to Musashi and Kurita, he did not elaborate more about his sudden departure. He kept a cold silence towards them and they knew, they should say no more.

_They will know when it's time. _

He then made a 180 degree full-body turn (which he can also do with only his head), facing the 'damn manager' in front of him.

With his hands still loyally stuffed inside his pockets, quietly he began his steps towards the stairs behind her.

As the blonde devil approached her, she realized that along those couple of months she was with the team, there was a lot of fight between herself and him. Mostly involving Sena. After she knew that Eyeshield 21 was really Sena, she could not help but to thank Hiruma for what he had done. She thanked deeply inside her heart as she admitted that he had shown her the side of Sena that she had never managed to foresee.

Surprisingly, she also saw more than that, more than anybody else in the team. She somehow, somewhat knew what was happening in that devil's mind, and his heart as well. As if there were no obstacles, she penetrate through the shadows that he hid himself with. She saw the soft side of that Quarterback. She understands him.

And it is as if she was the only one.

She snapped back to reality when she realized that the Deimon's Quarterback's shoulder was just inches beside hers. Both of their bodies were arranged beside each other in the same horizontal line, each facing opposite directions.

"I've told the fucking fat ass and the old man… and I thought maybe you would want to know as well,"

She took a quick glance at him, quite surprised with his statement. It surprises her that he even cared about what she feels. He didn't seem to notice her quick glance, since he kept looking straight ahead of him.

The wind blew a little harder.

He then suddenly lowered his mouth near to the right side of her face, close to the ear. And she could hear him saying something that sounded close to a whisper;

"You know, for a manager that likes to eat cream puffs a lot…"

Her face blushed with annoyance. She was about to scream her throat out at him but stopped when she heard the rest of the words that came out of the devil's mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked hard at him, and all she saw was the left side view of his face.

Acting as if he never even said a word, he took out his pack of mutou gum from his jacket, unwrapped one and spared it inside his mouth. Without saying another word and hands back inside his pockets, he continued his way towards the stairs.

She looked back as she eyed on the tall figure that slowly walked away from her. There was a slight smile on her face as she traced the movements from the Devil Bat's Captain. She had never thought that the 'devil' that everyone is afraid really have a soft spot in him. Despite his acts, his passion for football and winning had quite opened a path in him for a sense of humanity.

He was near to the door of the stairs when he suddenly stopped, as if he was forgetting something.

"I've done some digging on Devil Bat's future member for next year tournament." Out of nowhere, he pulled out a file and still facing the door, he threw the file backwards at her. The file landed in her hands perfectly. Mamori stared blankly at the file.

_Yes, they would need some new members for the tournament next year…_

There was a pause. Giving her time to scrolled over the list of names in the file. A bubble formed in front of Hiruma's face, which exploded seconds later.

"There are names for all required position… especially Quarterback," he said slowly, eyes almost closed, sounded as if he was letting go something so precious in his life.

"I won't be playing for the Spring Tournament but the fat ass and old man will. So, there's no need to find a kicker or center until summer ends," he announced.

There was a short pause before he continued.

"Make sure those fucking shrimps know. They need all the help they can get if they want to win next year's Christmas Bowl."

He turned his head slightly. Again, his gaze met hers. There was that faint smile again, (he seemed to do that quite a lot) and he raised a hand, giving her a small wave.

Somehow managed to open the stairs door without the usage of his hands, he made his way down the stairs.

As she watched him disappear from sight, there exist a strong will to stop him but she knew he wouldn't listen. _He never listens. _She held the file close to her chest, feeling her grip at the file tightened. She felt a sharp sting of loneliness in her heart, not knowing why she would felt that way. She felt as if her eyes are wet but there were no tears coming out of them.

_You know, for someone that likes to eat cream puffs a lot… _

She recalled at what he had said moments ago…

_…I think I kind a like you more than just a damn manager. _

She smiled softly, remembering at his extraordinary remark, _Hiruma and his words. _And as if she was talking to him, she answered;

"I think I like you too, Hiruma-kun…" Her eyes softened. "… and I think I like you more than just a friend."

That's when she realized one tear escaped her eye.

* * *

Author's note:

Thought he gonna kiss her do you? Hahahahaha….. (Maniacal laughter)

Thought he gonna say 'I love you' do you? Hahahahahaha! (Again, maniacal laughter)

Okay, I didn't use the word love here since Hiruma is not that kind of person that would easily expose his heart out. So, gotta think of other way on how he can express his feelings!

And I originally made Mamori's reply as 'I think I love you too, Hiruma-kun..." but somehow I didn't found it appropriate. Should I change it back?

(Anyway, mutou gum is sugar-free gum)

This 2nd chapter turned out to be longer than the original manuscript that I made, but oh well...

I hope I do well in the 2nd chapter! Spare me pls!

Sorry of the late update, since I can't upload the document! Something went wrong with the system! I was so furious! Oo

Anyway, there IS a continuation to these, just want to know if you guys think I should continue it? Thank you!


	3. The Departure

**Disclaimer: Damn, I do not own Eyeshield 21! Can't anybody get it!!??? (Hiruma-kun….. T-T)**

**Yea!!! Chapter 3, well, there's no HiruxMamo moments in this chapter I think…**

* * *

"Sayonara – A Promise"

Chapter 3 – The Departure

The temperature kept dropping as she descended down the stairs, moments after hearing the shocking announcement from the Devil Bat's Captain... _no, it's ex-Captain now. _Considering what Hiruma had just said officially made Deimon Devil Bats lost their great leader, a leader that may not be replaceable by any common man.

Her jacket had not seemed to taken any effect as she hugged herself to keep warm. The file from Hiruma still safely tucked between her arms. It was hard to imagine how it can be so cold even inside the school building. Now and then, she tends to wipe the tears that slowly forming at the corner of her eyes.

_Why am I crying anyway?_

She started to wonder whether the coldness originated from the winter's act or was it because of his departure…

She fastened her pace, doubling the speed of her steps. She reached the ground in one piece, made a turn and began to head towards the Devil Bat's clubroom. Her head was storming for ideas on how she will deliver the bad news to the rest of the team. And how can she hide those tears. She tried to check whether her eyes were red. She can't help herself with the tears; even if it was only little in amount, they were coming out against her own will.

In the direction behind her, the figure of the blonde devil was disappearing by each step that both of them took... Neither of them looked back.

There was no use looking back now anyway.

And life goes on…

* * *

The day began as usual, people awoken from slumber, got cleaned and prepare for daily activities. Though it was winter, the work had not lessened as Christmas was just around the corner.

Same goes for Anezaki Mamori. School was cancelled for a week due to heavy snow 2 days ago but that doesn't mean that she was going to sit around doing nothing. Typical her.

Since its Christmas, the Devil Bats decided to have a Christmas Party. Thus, as the manager of the team (ignoring the importance of the University Entrance Exam, she decided to hold on to the title until the end of the Spring Tournament), she'll have to conduct and manage all the stuff for the party.

Most of the team will handle the decorations while Suzuna volunteered to handle the presents (she seemed to have something planned)

Well, she and Kurita will be handling the food (which she put Kariya's Bakery as the 1st on the list of suppliers for snacks – which Hiruma will mock her forever if he ever laid his hand to this piece of information)

The thought of Hiruma making fun of her made her blushed with annoyance, then she chuckled for a second which ended up to minutes of silence and stares towards nowhere.

She knew, despite all these commotion, there was something missing… or someone.

A few days had past since the day Hiruma left with no reason; just…'a promise'. That day on the rooftop was the last she ever saw of that skinny, devilish figure. No one knew where he had gone to, why or if he was ever going to come back.

None ever expected that day to come (not until graduation, of course) and nobody in the team believed it at first. Taki and Monta went screaming 'IMPOSSIBLE!!!" (With an add of 'MAX!' in Monta's phrase), the Hah, hah, hah bro's shouted their rhythmic chants, Sena and Suzuna exchanged meaningful looks, Kurita had already burst into tears with Komusubi trying to calm him down by saying words that can only be understand by strong men, while Musashi and Doburoku remained in their calm state when Mamori broke the news. But after Hiruma not showing up (at the school or the clubhouse) for the next few days, the team had to convince themselves that the devil had left the building.

This, of course, made the school turn to a happy place to study. The students suddenly had more life in things they do and in the assembly, the principal's smile was so strangely broad as if he had been transported to heaven.

For Mamori, those little drops of tears from her eyes didn't stay long. There was no desire to cry anymore since there was no shed of sadness left; just anger and disappointment, on why she can never fully understand that blonde hair captain. Those long months by his side helping and planning game strategies had not raised any chance of her knowing a lot of him. Although she started to understand him bit by bit, he still remained as the person that shadowed himself. Although she had tried to reach in and cracked the mask, the mask had not completely fallen off. Although she knew a little more of him everyday, she could never knew the whole thing.

He was a mystery and being the detective, she couldn't solve the mystery.

She had descended back to earth when she realized that she was in her room, organizing the party that was supposed to be held in few days time. So there she was, sitting behind her desk working on the party's preparations. The food and snack list papers, and other related-papers were scattered on her desk (though scattered, they were pretty organized). A pencil was clamped between her right ear and the side of her head. Removing the pencil, she searched for her cell phone under the piles of papers, found it and pressed a button. A ringing sound was heard as she pressed the phone to her left ear.

Someone picked up.

"Ahh.. Mamori-neechan…" a voice came out.

"Oh, Sena. I was just calling to check up on the decorations"

Suddenly a bump sound was heard. "Ouch, MAX!" a groan was heard, which then followed by laughter. Sena too couldn't hold himself from laughing.

"Hahaha… Well, Mamori-neechan, it's almost done. Only the Christmas tree is left." Sena reported. "Suzuna had already left with Taki-san to look for the presents just a while ago."

"Okay." She smiled and paused for a while. She thought of the boy talking at the phone with her right now. How he came to be Eyeshield 21. How he came to change from the cowardly boy becoming the star player of Deimon Devil Bats.

It was all because of the work of one man.

As another thought of Hiruma came into her mind, she held her head down, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Again, she felt the same feeling on anger, disappointment… and this time, with regrets too.

Sena felt awkward of the sudden silence and started to understand what was happening.

"Mamori-neechan…" he paused before he continued, "… are you okay?"

There was no answer.

Sena was going to ask the same question when she finally spoke, in her normal tone of voice, "I'm fine, it got cold just now but I'm fine."

He knew she's lying, but he's not going to make a fuss about it and decided to end the conversation. "Neh, Mamori-neechan, I need to go. Monta is still shrieking in pain when he fell from the Christmas tree just now. We will call you if anything goes wrong"

"Emph. Okay, tell Monta to be more careful!"

Sena smiled at her remark. The girl that he called 'neechan' at the back of her name was still overprotective as usual. But then, he knew that she too, like the rest of the team had been missing someone very important to the team. He could imagine what it would be like if Hiruma was around right now;

_"Stop lazing around, fucking shrimps!"_

_"Fucking idiots! Stop laughing and get back to work!!!"_

And of course, after or before each remark will be followed either by continuous gunshots, butt-kicking or a smack on the head.

"Okay, Mamori-neechan, bye"

"Bye" and she pressed the 'end call' button.

Her hands were on her lap; her cell phone was still in the grip of her hand. She raised her head, and gave a deep sigh.

* * *

_"Sorry, but the number you had dialed is out of the network coverage. Please try again later"_

She ended the call. The same reply for the 3rd time.

Drops of snows were still falling from the sky but at a slow rate now. There was little wind but the chill can still make people shiver of coldness. There were little people at the street and Mamori was one of them.

She was in front of Kariya's Bakery when suddenly Musashi walked up towards her. The spiky old-looking guy was crossing his arms and was looking towards the falling snow when he spotted the manager in front of him. He stopped as he saw the disappointed face of Mamori looking at the screen of her cell phone.

"Oh, Anezaki."

"Musashi-kun" she said as she turned her head facing Musashi, "what are you doing here?"

"Kurita asked me to accompany him to place the food order for the party. But then he got carried away and decided to have a 'little snack' instead." He said with a straight face, with his thumb pointed at the direction of his back. Mamori smiled, knowing of Kurita's big appetite.

Well, if Hiruma would have been there, Musashi would have witness continuous kicking and shooting from him with him calling Kurita as 'damn fat-ass'. Somehow, he missed that, the gunshots and shouting; without them, it was quiet. And with Hiruma leaving, Kurita had been so devastated that Musashi didn't even bother to stop his huge friend from eating like he always does.

Musashi laid himself at the counter, with him facing the outside of the bakery. With a little glance, he saw Mamori's hand holding a cell phone and judging by her disappointed face just now, he could guess who she had been trying to call.

"You've been trying to call him?" Musashi asked whiled eyes still fixed at the cell phone.

There was no response from Mamori. She had tried to dial his number 3 times, and all with the same annoying operator's answer. Out of all the cell phones Hiruma had, she notices that he had only brought along the black cell phone with him. So, there's only one number to dial out of hundreds. But still, he can't be reached. It was as if he wanted himself to disappear completely, leaving no trace for people to chase after him. Everything was planned, _well_ planned.

"It would be no use," Musashi continued despite the silence from Mamori. He raised a head to look at the sky.

"When he said he will be leaving, he really meant it. There's no way you could stop him from doing what he had planned to do."

Mamori didn't say a word. Her eyes narrowed and her eyes were hollow. "There were even rumours that he abandon the team." She took a deep breath and let go. "He's not that type of person. There must be a reason why he would just leave like that."

Musashi gave a smirk. "That idiot would do anything but abandon his own team." Mamori turned to look at him, "You just have to trust him, like you always do."

_Trust?_

Suddenly, a loud call came from across the street. It was Kurita. Seeing Mamori with Musashi, he gave his usual big soft smile and a wave to the girl. With that, Musashi took his leave.

Looking at the two of them walked away, she wondered if the two could become three again. After the conversation with Musashi just now, she felt a little brighten up.

Somehow, she felt as if a little chance of hope arises.

* * *

YA-HA!!! Finally, the 3rd chapter!

I felt like my brain had melted doing this chapter. I think this chapter is so boring and hard to do! But anyway, pls R & R!!!

Ehem… I gave another hint on where Hiruma had gone to… hehe… now it's confirmed that he went outside of Japan. Hahahaha……. Again, thanks for all of you people that read my story so far… do review if you think I should improve in certain factor! Sayonara!

YA-HA!!!


	4. The Gift on Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: No matter what I do, I still can't own Eyeshield 21 (despair) T.T**

**This can't be considered as a major storyline, I just need a rest, so I decided to write something less serious and accurate. You can call this sort of like a break from me.**

**It's short and has fewer details. And it's quite stupid, so just bare with me. Hahaha. Thank you. .**

* * *

"Sayonara – A promise"

Chapter 4 – The Gift of Christmas

The land was white in colour, as there were covered with the snow that were falling due to winter. Came along with the freezing sensation, was a celebration season that brought lot of joy to people no matter who there were;

Christmas.

Well, like any other normal people, even the Devil Bats were excited with the arriving Christmas. They planned a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve, and they expect themselves to have so much fun. So much fun so that they could forget what brought them such despair that Christmas;

The disappearance of Hiruma Yoichi.

All of them felt like being in hell when he was around. He called them names; each had specific names to begin with, and each begins with the word 'fucking' or 'damn'. For Sena, its 'fucking shrimp' or maybe 'fucking chibi' (which happens to be shared along side Suzuna). Monta the 'fucking monkey', Yukimitsu became 'fucking baldy', his two best friends turnout to be 'damn old man' and 'damn fat-ass'. Even the 'hah,hah,hah brothers' had been upgraded into individual names such as 'damn fish-lips' and other mocking names.

Then, there's the unimaginable amount of repeating gunshots, curses, head-banging and butt-kicking. Though nobody got _seriously _(please… define 'serious') injured, those stuff really hurts… a lot.

Ahh… and not to forget, the 'Training of Hell'. Their practice session were outstandingly vigorous (that seems to much, isn't it?) and they had to push themselves to the limit at every practice… and every game. And to much of their surprise, they crossed that limit.

So, you can actually say that they should have thanked him for what he had done for them.

Thus, to show that they actually appreciated all those evil, tiring, inappropriate things that he had done towards them, they were actually _missing _him – but they were not gonna show _that._

Wait a sec, who would want to miss a demon?

Well, the answer would be those stupid idiotic people that happen to be Devil Bats member.

Especially the 'fucking manager', Mamori… don't you think?

I mean, she'd fought the guy, yelled at him, dodged all (yes, _all) _his scattered flying bullets… and pretty much other responsible things that any other 'fucking manager' would do – that would be planning strategies, giving secret sign languages… bla,bla… Oh yeah, and there were _rumours _about them (they seemed suspiciously close, weren't they?)

So, as much as anyone could say, why wouldn't they miss their one and only devil Quarterback?

As much devilish as he could be; he's still human… right?

* * *

So, quit the unimportant, flashback chit chat, and let's move on with the Christmas Party.

Of course, other than food, decorations are the second main thing in a party and the team work hard on it. The casino-like clubhouse was now filled with Christmas decorations. There were those flashy, beautiful, blinking Christmas lights, holiday garlands, huge amount of hanging wreath, and the main ingredient, the Christmas tree! (Ehem, ehem, and there was a mistletoe hanging on top of the door – now, why would they need that?)

Like I was saying, that place had turn into quite a lovely place, with the small Christmas tree sat at the corner near the counter. There were blinking lights wrapped around the tree along with other hanging decorative objects. There was also a star made of glass that was attached by Monta on top of the Christmas tree (that almost cause Monta's pelvis bone when he tripped down the stairs, landing butt-first on the floor). Under the tree, lay all the presents.

To make matters interesting, they will be sort of like a pairing in giving presents. Each member will give a present to the one member that was assigned to them, and Suzuna made quite a wonderful match. Sena was paired with her (I guess she planned that from the very beginning), Musashi with Kurita, Monta with Taki (which ended up in series of arguments), Komusubi with Jumonji (another series of arguments), Kuroki with Togano and Mamori with Yukimitsu. And…. Yes, she missed out Doburoku-sensei (that old guy didn't realized it until the presents-giving event was over)

The roulette table and the jackpots machine were moved to the locker room, living more space than usual. In the middle of the room, a long (not _that_ long) dinner table was placed covered by a white cloth. At about 3 p.m at the day before Christmas, the team was satisfied enough that they decided to call it a day.

Exactly at the 7.30 p.m that night, the clubhouse was filled with the sounds of people laughing, screaming and singing (basically, only Doburoku-sensei did the singing). The place was in havoc, as they were happy of Christmas that will arrive tomorrow.

By the time the clock strike 10, the party was officially over. Doburoku-sensei left drunk and singing. Musashi and Kurita went home after Kurita had finished practically all the food. While the rest of the team help Mamori cleaned a little before heading for their comforting home. Sena asked whether Mamori was going home with him but she said she was going to stay for a while to clean. She smiled when Sena waved her goodbye with Suzuna by his side. Yup, they looked sweet together.

The table had been cleaned, the floors swept and all that left was the garbage. Most of the garbage had been thrown away by the boys, there were only one left. So she grabbed the black plastic bag and carried it to the trash can outside.

Outside, she passed the igloo-like home of Hiruma's dog, Cerberus. It was empty. Surprisingly, that dog too had gone. She didn't know whether he had gone along with Hiruma or not, but what matters was that he wasn't there. Everything about Hiruma or anything that was related with him had disappeared along side of him.

Her eyes were hollow looking at the empty doghouse and made her way to the trash can and dumped the garbage there. She went back to the clubhouse, grabbed her things and slid open the door when a tall guy with a baker suit appeared in front of her.

"Ahh! Sorry to startle you miss… but are you Anezaki Mamori?"

Mamori looked at him in confusion. "Yes, I am Anezaki Mamori"

The dark-haired man gave a deep sigh or relief and handed out a medium-sized box. His face was fair but there was sign of nervousness.

Still in the state of confusion, she accepted the box and opened it.

There were cream puffs. A whole box of it.

And that guy works at the Kariya's Bakery.

She was shocked of the contents in the box. "I thought the cream puffs were sold out for today!" she claimed at the nervous man in front of him.

When she has tried to place an order for the cream puffs a couple of days ago, she was devastated as the shopkeeper told her that there were no cream puffs on that day. So, she placed an order for other desserts.

"Well… basically, there was no order anymore since all of them were supposed to be handed to you"

"Huh?"

At that moment a _huge_ lorry came in front of the clubhouse and at the back of the lorry, was another hundreds of boxes with the same size with the one she's holding.

She was so shocked that her eyes almost popped out. She trembled.

Then, the guy handed out not another box, but this time a piece of card.

She looked at the card; something so obvious came blinking at her mind. She flipped the card, and there were the words that mad her annoyed but somehow hoped to receive;

_Merry Christmas, fucking snack-stealing manager._

She inhaled a deep breath of surprise. Somehow, those words are mocking but caring in the same time. And there was more scribbled down at the end of the card;

_p/s- don't eat a lot of that damn sweet stuff or you'll die of cavity! YA-HA!_

She gave a warm smile. Like I said, mocking… but caring…

* * *

Hahahaha… I have no idea what I was thinking…. This story is quite stupid, but I think I quite enjoy writing it.

Oh… if you guys notice, I finally clear things up about what happen with Cerberus.

Sorry if it was too boring and stupid. Read and review pls!!! thank you!

Oh… there's more!!!!

* * *

EXTRAS;

"Ahh… anyway, I though Kariya's Bakery never do delivery" Mamori asked the 'delivery' worker in front of her.

His face started to sweat. "Umm… well, we made an exception for this… Hahaha…." He laughed nervously.

She stared at him. She put a hand on her forehead and sighed. I think she knew what happened. Typical Hiruma…

From a place no one knew (yet), a blonde devil sneezed.


	5. The Devil's Advocate

**Disclaimer: The ownership of Eyeshield 21 just doesn't suit me… T.T**

**I'm finally back!!!! Yea!!! (Sarcastically). Well, though I'm not a good writer to begin with, I thank you all for actually even reading it!!!! Thank u (100x)!!!**

**Yup, due to Valentine's Day, it'll be 2 chapters in one go! The Valentine Special is the next chapter. Well, it's not that good, (man, I hate college!) but just bear with me people.**

**Sorry for posting it late, i got exam on the 14th, and i just got back home the next day... T.T**

**Starting this chapter, maybe lots of own-created character will be popping out like grasshoppers.**

**And, to my dear ol' friend FeQy (or Greg in the reviews), I do owe you a lot in these 2 chapters! Thanx a lot buddy!

* * *

**

"Sayonara: A promise"

Chapter 5 – The Devil's Advocate

The stage was set, the lights were up. The actors crumbled together at the middle of the stage. A play will begin momentarily. The stage glowed in bright green as the giant ball of fire shone proudly in the clear blue sky, with the clouds out of harm's way. The smell of fresh blossoms soothed the anxious audiences at the football field.

It was indeed spring, a crisp new season, a fresh new year, and a brand new start.

Surely of course, the Devil Bats planned to go off with a good start. The spring tournament was just around the corner and along with a newly-recruited member; they strived to win their 1st practice match of the season.

The crowd went wild as both teams entered the battlefield. The Devil Bats will be facing the Sangaku Punks, the B-Ranked team, the team that once almost defeated Oujou with a difference of score of 1, but then got rolled over by the newly reborn kingdom. But for Deimon, the once feared Devil Bats was no longer the same. Even though the famous Eyeshield 21 was still playing, the other teams seemed to have looked down on them after the news that Devil Bats had lost their ace quarterback, Hiruma Yoichi. The Sangaku Punks coach was thrilled when Mamori asked for a friendly practice match, his moustache moving upwards and downwards excitedly.

He was convinced that he would grab the win, easily.

But they were not going to let that happen. Unlike other teams, they never underestimate the opponent, a basic principle that had been buried deep inside their mind. Even without the blonde devil and his loud firearms around to push them, they trained like it was hell itself. No minute was wasted, no opportunity was left untaken. They trained, they planned… they hoped.

As for the people behind the stage, they were the same. Doburoku-sensei was still lurking around with his sake bottle. Suzuna remained hyperactive as usual, and now is collecting more people in her cheerleading squad than before. As for the manager, Anezaki Mamori was still the same old over-protective manager of the Deimon Devil Bats. Physically, her auburn hair was a little longer but was still in the same style as when they played for the Christmas Bowl last year. Although she didn't show it, all the members in the team knew that the work had multiplied by at least 3 after Hiruma left, even with Yukimitsu helping her. But yet, she didn't complain, as expected.

At the sideline, on the bench, Sena wiped his eye shielded helmet; the helmet that originated the phrase 'Eyeshield'. Coupled with the number 21 that stuck out from his uniform, the name 'Eyeshield 21' was brought to life.

The legendary Eyeshield 21 from University of Notre Dame

The Running Back smiled at the thought of him being the hero of the Notre Dame University. Obviously, undoubtedly, it was a pure big fat lie, being one of the many stories in the whole collection of 'Hiruma's Ultimate Guide to Scare the Hell out of Your Enemy".

"Sena!" he suddenly heard a distant soft voice. He raised his head to the direction of the voice to see the Devil Bats manager approaching at him.

"Mamori-neechan"

"Here are your play cards for today' she said while handed a group of cards to him.

The chestnut- haired boy scanned through the cards, which all of them had the team's mascot at the back of it. They were all basically the same strategy cards that were used by Hiruma before.

"Sweep…" he mumbled as he read the words on one of the cards.

"We're going to concentrate more on running, seeming that our pass may not be 100 percent efficient" a voice interrupted. An old-looking boy stared straight into Sena's face, while a finger pointed to a 1st-year student standing nervously not far from them. "We're counting on you, Sena."

Sena shifted his vision to the new player in the team. Medium sized figure, dark-haired, tan skin. His name _was_ Takada Ren, since the 'Huh, huh, huh Brothers' called him 'damn newbie' from the first day he joined the team. Guess Hiruma's aura had brought high influence in the team.

The newbie had experiences in Middle School as a Quarterback but still lack precision. Practically, he's a good Quarterback, but not great.

Sena then looked back at Musashi, who apparently the only thing they had that close to a leader right now. He knew everything was going to be hard from now on. Everyone had tried, but the probability for them to succeed this year was very slim. He knew that everything now was up to him.

He nodded his head, eyes sparkled with determination.

"Yes!"

* * *

The team prepared for the kick-off by opponent team. In a few seconds, the match will start. Though it was not a big match, they took it very seriously. For them, it's not just their 1st match of the season; it was their 1st match ever without Hiruma to lead them. 

Sena had all his muscle pumped up for a dash. He was willing to die just so he could catch the ball. He took his stance. He had grew taller over the months, apparently taller than Monta now – which seemed to piss the receiver quite a lot, since him still being the one of the shortest in the team (Komusubi was still holding the title of the shortest) even though he too had gain a little bit of height.

In front on Sena, were the people that had been his shield for all of his plays. Kurita remained soft but yet strong. The impact hit him quite severely but he just showed up one day, appeared normal, acting like nothing ever happen, though he sometimes recalled the moments when the quarterback was there. Musashi didn't show a great deal of emotion, which Sena assumed that he, may be the only one that can fully understand the blonde devil himself.

They geared up as the ball rocketed towards the brilliant sapphire sky.

* * *

"Frustration MAX!" Monta screamed, smashing his feet on the ground. 

"We can't seem to break through their defences!" Sena remarked, in short breaths.

"It's not that their defence was strong, it's because they knew we wouldn't made a pass. So they're focusing 100 on you, Sena." Jyumonji joined the conversation. The whole team was exhausted. The gap in their score was quite big, with a difference of at least 3 touchdowns, 14 – 31. The time left was 1 minute.

Ren was devastated. He didn't performed well; a lot of his passes end up in a series of failures. He was nervous and panicked. And for the first time in his life that he had ever feel this worn out. He was panting hard.

Their hope in winning had shattered.

It was Deimon's offence. The team primed for their second try in offence.

"Hut! Hut! Hut!!" The time started.

"Funnuraba!!!!" Kurita shouted his usual chant, along with the Huh,huh,huh Brothers and Komusubi, forcing an open pathway for Sena.

The Sangaku Punks defence line trembled at the force of power from Kurita and the other linemen. A path was created. Sena grabbed the chance.

He zoomed in.

_58 seconds left_

Sena ran through. Devil Bat's Ghost, Devil Bat's Hurricane. He tried dodging them one by one in the chaos. But it all went to waste.

He got crushed by five men altogether. No wonder it was easy to penetrate through the defence line. They were aiming for him all along. Sena was down.

But it was to the Sangaku Punks horror when they found out that they hit the wrong target.

The ball wasn't with Sena.

"Ren!!! Catch MAX!!!"

It was a fake. The ball was still in the Quarterback's hand. Behind the linemen, the dark-haired boy gathered all remaining strength he had, and launched.

_50 seconds left_

The ball whooshed above their heads. Monta ran with the Sangaku players behind his tail.

_48 seconds left_

All eyes concentrated on the flying ball.

_46 seconds left_

"Catch MAX!!!" Monta shouted, and caught the ball. He dashed for the goal line.

_45 seconds left_

They need the touchdown. They need to shorten the gap so the hope for winning will be back. Monta kept running as if he was running for his life.

_42 seconds left_

He was only a couple of yards away. He was going to make it… or maybe not.

He gasped as a pressure hit his spine. He felt the world spinning in circles before fell on the ground with a loud thud. They got him. The receiver was officially down.

_41 seconds… _

_40 seconds…_

Musashi and Mamori realized the still ticking time.

"TIME-OUT..." a voice called out, only that it did not belong to Musashi, nor Mamori. The voice was dark and cold.

Everyone at the field twitched at the sound of the familiar voice. They turned to the direction of the voice when…

"YA-HA!!!!!!!"

The loud Ya-Ha was them accompanied by a loud

BBOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

The deafening explosion almost broke everybody's eardrums. The clock had stopped. People were overwhelmed. The black fog started to scatter at the side of the field. At the stairs leading to the football field, a figure emerged from the smokes.

Mamori's eyes widened.

He threw his usual devil smile down at them. From below, the entire team could see the image of their long lost Quarterback in the Devil Bats uniform, his clear confident green eyes, his undeniable sharp, pointy ears and teeth along with his recognisable long slender stature. And stood proudly down him was his vicious hell dog, Cerberus, blowing out smokes from its nose. She was speechless. Along with the others, she could see that he was taller, his hair was a little shorter than before, skin paler than before and she noticed that there was only one pair of earring instead of two. As much as he looked the same, he was a little different. But no one seemed to be bothered…

because the Devil has returned.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

Geez… hey my friend, this one is just like yours, so cliché-ish, and so juvenile. 0.o

Sorry for such a lame chapter. I just…got stumped.

And I'm not sure whether it was St. Mary University or Notre Dame…. So I just put one of these. Because the manga translations some said it was St. Mary while some said it was Notre Dame…

Anyway, do review! Comment about this chapter because I think this was one of my worst works ever. T.T

**UDPADATE haha… now u mentioned it, I realized it now. Thanks mushii !!! Yah, Komusubi is the shortest.**


	6. A Valentine to Remember

**Disclaimer: Oh well, it's not that I didn't try to own Eyeshield 21, it would just never happen… T.T**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everybody! And this is a special chapter that I made especially for Valentine's Day. And it kind of fit inside the storyline. Like I said, my quality of work is decreasing right now since I'm busy with exams and all, so I hope you guys will be a 'little' soft in the reviews. (Nah… you can say anything you like in the reviews section)**

**Okay, thank u guys!

* * *

**

"Sayonara: A Promise"

Chapter 6 – A Valentine to Remember

He was unpredictable. He was inexplicable. He was perplexing. He cannot be explained. He looked like a devil for crying out loud. He acted like one too. He made all his point loud and clear but the things that swirling inside his heart and his mind remained unsolved by everyone. He was impenetrable.

He was an enigma.

And he left.

But he came back.

"You fucking people, can't you even win a simple game?"

She couldn't believe her eyes, no one at the field believed their eyes as a matter of fact. The dramatic appearance by the young Satan stunned everyone at the field.

They were more stunned when Devil Bats won.

* * *

Love was in the air. It was a day where the sky looked all pink and lovey-dovey. A day of celebration. A day of confession. A day of togetherness. A day where the miracle of love brought two lovebirds together. 

It was Valentine's Day.

February 14 was definitely the date for that gorgeous day. Even Deimon High School was not missing a beat. Some were seen running with bouquet of flowers in their hands, some hugged their heart-shaped chocolate boxes and some had beautiful wrapped endowments, while others stared in jealousy. The entire school building was filled with squeals and thanks, both from the girls and boys. But basically there were a lot of thanks as it were the girls that were handing out secret love letters and gifts.

In addition to such a lovely day, it was a busy day for Anezaki Mamori. She was into the sweet love spirit herself that she managed to convince the whole Disciplinary Committee to do something special due to the occasion. It turns out, the committee ended up giving away small specially wrapped bag of sweets to the whole school; staffs and students. It was superb; the teachers basically love a whole lot of it, with astounding feedback from the students too. It was what she said that persuaded the committee; "I think Valentine's Day is not just to appreciate love, but to appreciate a relationship even if it was just a slight connection between co-workers".

The entire board member just fell straight into the trap, leaving the President wailed in despair looking at what's left of the club's money.

So, we can conclude what a happy Valentine this year had become.

* * *

Mamori made her way to the Devil Bats clubhouse. In her hands was a square-shaped case containing those sweets bags. The bags consist of different kind of sugar-filled sweets; included toffee, chocolates and much more – which really bothered her. If she could only taste just one_…_

"Mamori-san?"

She could have leap at the sound of her name. She turned in vain to see who had spoiled her plan. The monkey look-alike receiver smiled at her. "Oh, Monta-kun."

The boy grinned.

"Eh, Monta-kun, where's Sena?" she asked

The Wide Receiver pointed at one side of the field. There, they caught a glimpse of Suzuna, and Sena who was now taller from her, at least 3 inches. The cheerful girl smirked while handed to him which seemed to be something that Mamori can't guess. Sena was blushing and was rubbing his head. She smiled at the sight of the small couple.

Monta grunted. He looked disappointed without a date of his own.

"Yes, here, take one of these" Mamori then remembered and handed the case at his direction.

Everyone knew that Monta has this HUGE crush on Mamori. And for sure he took what she just said wrongly. He blushed madly, and started trembling.

"Hahaha… Mamori-san… A Valentine gift… for me??" his face was turning bright crimson. He was giggling between words. "Ohh!!!! Love MAX!!"

"Hmm? Of course it's a Valentine gift, specially brought by from the Disciplinary Committee." She replied with a soft smile, and handed out a bag at him.

He accepted the bag with a broken heart.

She then carried on to the clubhouse, leaving the broken hearted boy weeping silently behind her.

She was in front of the door when she heard a distant voice from the other side.

"So, have you sort out everything?" the voice belonged to the so-called 60-yard Magnum, Musashi.

"Sort what, damn old-man?" another voice came to be heard. It was Hiruma. Continued tapping was heard alongside.

Mamori leaned closer to the door.

"Hmph, isn't that why you left? You have things to be done?"

"Keh, mind your own fucking business" she paid attention to his callous voice. More tapping was heard.

Musashi didn't appear to be interested in continuing the conversation as silence loaded the room. Mamori then heard of the chair being pushed away and footsteps reaching the door she blankly stood in front of.

The door suddenly slid open.

Mamori pushed herself slightly backwards, acting if she had just arrived and _didn't_ know anything at all. Musashi was a little surprised when he saw her, and started to wonder if she had heard even the slightest resonance of the conversation.

"Anezaki?"

Mamori, still keeping the innocent act, handed the case of sweets. "Take one, courtesy of the Disciplinary Committee" she pronounced what she had said before for the entire day with a pliable smile.

The kicker gazed lazily at the chocolates and then to Mamori. He never knew whether if there was something really going on between her and his friend, but he could never stop noticing what a good teamwork they made. And it really surprised him when she joined the club, which he approved and gladly accepted. Musashi never observed Hiruma to even talk with an opposite gender, so she was definitely different.

But then, it could have just been that he was using her.

Musashi did take one bag at the end, and walked away towards the field where he stumbled upon the still-heartbroken monkey and Kurita whom had just arrived with a handful of sweet bags, which he claimed to all had came from the Disciplinary Committee. He unemotionally warned Kurita about his large eating habits, but then he offered if the round boy would want his sweets.

On the other hand, inside the clubhouse, was the Great Demon himself. He was cautiously typing on his laptop's keyboard, whereas only God knows what in the sane world was he typing, which can expand from uncovering people's deadliest secret to hacking any information available in the net.

He had his leg crossed on the roulette table as usual, one leg one top of the other. His mouth was in motion and a bubble was formed seconds later, as usual. And not far from his side was one his favourite weaponry, as usual.

Everything looked exactly like what it used to be.

She entered the casino room, and for exactly no obvious reason or what so ever, she actually offered him the sweets. Yes, she was sure it was 100 percent pointless, meaningless, and definitely insignificant, considering that he despised everything that had sugar in it. Even his usual black coffee that was on the table had zero sugar in it.

He, by the way, ignored the scene completely and carried on staring at the screen of his laptop with fingers still actively tapping. She was now standing no more than 2 steps beside him.

"kekekeke… you're not eating the sweets behind our backs, aren't you?"

Her face grew pink as annoyance erupted. Guess that was what she got for always being an angel.

After that was the awkward silence – except for the constant beating from the laptop.

"Moh… come on, take one already" she tried again

_Tap tap tap tap_

"I don't eat stinking sugar" he retorted in a monotone

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Come one, it's Valentine's Day"

_Tap tap tap_

"I don't celebrate Valentine's Day" another monotone

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

She sighed. Why did she even bother trying anyway? How could in a million years a devil possibly know the meaning of love? He was just a heartless, cruel, malicious, wicked, evil jerk! Maybe he's not quite a jerk but he surely acted like one right now.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

She couldn't even care less about what Hiruma thought. It was a useless attempt to teach the Devil's Spawn the spirit of affection. She strolled away from him and to the door.

_Tap tap_.

"Hey, damn manager"

The tapping stopped. She stopped.

She spun, and found the now taller blonde devil standing so close in front of her.

He held out a hand. His pale face was emotionless while he looked away from her.

"Eh? Hiruma-kun?"

His vision met hers. Those cold green pair of eyes stared straight into her blue ones.

"I'll take one if it was personally from you" he muttered under his breath

Her eyes grew large, absolutely overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say, more less what to do.

"But… I thought you just said…"

Before she could finished the rest of the sentence, he grabbed hold on one of the sweet bags – startled her in the way.

"I think I'll celebrate Valentine's Day this year"

He tossed the bag in mid air only to have it back returned in his grip due to the gravity. She ponders at the fact whether he was actually going to throw the sweets away right after she was off his sight..

He grinned cheekily. "Besides damn manager, you still didn't repay me for all those cream puffs" he kicked the door open. He went out, one hand in his pocket and the other still juggling the sweets, leaving the stupefied girl behind him.

She was feeling such joy that even herself was not sure why. It was amazing how a small bag of sweets made her felt so happy (well, except the sugar of course, since sugar always made her happy)

Well, that was until she found out that the handful of sweets ended up inside Cerberus's mouth.

* * *

On the exact date of the next month, Hiruma was again working with his laptop, planning strategies and all, as usual in the clubhouse. Mamori was behind the counter making his usual coffee. The others had not yet arrived for evening practice, with Kurita and Musashi voluntarily offered to look for them. 

She just slipped the cup of coffee on the table where he was, and was back behind the counter when the door suddenly burst open.

"You're late, fucking monkey!"

"Eiikk! I'm terribly sorry!" Monta immediately apologized. Both Hiruma and Mamori saw something in his ape-like hand. Monta walked to the counter where Mamori was.

"Mamori-chan! Please accept my humble gift for White Valentine!" he handed out a box, containing white chocolates. The other two people in the clubhouse may not have known, but he did go into a lot of trouble getting those.

"Thank you… Monta-kun" she accepted the gift with her sweet smile.

The smile melted Monta's heart.

Monta was totally in cloud nine, giggling and blushing. His face portrayed his usual dreamy face when imaginations of him with Mamori just pass by. He then practically dances his way into the locker room.

She almost chuckled at his act but in the same time was confused too. Afterwards it occurred to her that the sound of the annoying tapping had stopped.

She walked to the roulette table to find the chair the team leader had sat on was empty. She can't stop herself from a forming a soft smile across her face at what she saw next.

Beside the VAIO laptop on the table, laid the empty cup of coffee, with a white rose perfectly placed inside it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

Okay, first of well, I think this is lame. But I need to get this done due to Valentine's Day. So really, I PROMISE to write better after I get my edge back. Which I'm not sure when…. SORRY!!! howled

Okay, white valentine is celebrated in Japan, it on the 14th of March. In Valentine's Day, usually the girl will give the gift and on white valentine, it will be the boy's turns. So it sort of inspired me to write this story.

I think this story still has a long way to go. And I have no idea why I'm so tense right now! So, whenever I have the time, maybe I'll edit the last 2 boring chapters.

But then, this is just a fanfic

Okay people, Ja Ne!

P/s- I had just finished watching this drama staring Vic Zhou called 'Silence'. Ahh!!! That story made me cried!!!!! It was SO SAD!!!! still crying


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Kai Isolated here.

I had read Eyeshield 21 manga till the latest issue, and found many facts that will not co-relate with my story here. So, I'm really sorry saying that I will abort the idea for this fanfic entirely. I hope I can make it up to those that had been loyal to this story with my other idea that is circling in my mind right now. This story was special to me because it was my first written fanfic ever. I will delete it in the meantime, for I will delete it only when I have already post the new story I'm promising.

Thank you for all your support.

HiruMamo forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
